fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ukradłeś to oddaj!
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 10. Koło kabiny Alice nosząca Zakrwawioną rękę Izzy puka do drzwi... Izzy: Wpuść mnie bo mi się ta ręka rozwali... (zza drzwi)Alice: Jaka ręka?! Alice otwiera dzwi po czym mdleje. Izzy siada na nią. Izzy: Ponieważ Alice jest nieprzytomna ja zrobie podsumowanie. Ostatnio w The Adventures of the World. Przybyliśmy do Chin. Uuu! Łapka coraz cieplejsza. Było jedno proste wyzwanie. Wspąć się na góre. Victor w tym zadaniu dodatkowo znienawidził Kelly. Zadanie z remisem wygrali RJ i Kelly. W czasie dogrywki wygrała RJ ale na ceremonii Kelly przedstawiła dowody dotyczące tego że oszukiwała. Ponieważ wszyscy głosowali na Kelly a ona stała się nietykalna i to ona wybrała zawodnika do eliminacji. Avalon pożegnała się z programem jako następna a Kelly została mało nie zabita przez Victora. Kto następny spęka? A kto wygra? Dowiecie się tego w The Adventures of the World. Alice: 'Eee, buty? '''Izzy: '''Zamilcz! ''Izzy przyłożyła z liścia Alice. '' ''Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World>'' Klasa 2 Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Rory,Victor i Kendal patrzą na Sylvie jak próbuje rozwalić kłódke od roweru. '''Rory: Ja nadal myśle że to chore...Ukradłaś Rower przy pomocy piły razem z rurą jednak nie możesz kłódki otworzyć! Wogóle po co to zrobiłaś?! Sylvia: Ja kiedyś taki rower zgubiłam i teraz wiem że to ten. Kendal: '''A kiedy zgubiłaś? '''Sylvia: 12 lat temu a co? Victor zaczął się śmiać. (Sylvia: To było przykre!...Dodatkowo Kelly zabrała RJ do Klasy 1) (Victor: Jestem bez mojej Avalon. Kelly za to zapłaci.) (Kendal: Jesteśmy źli na Sylvie bo ciągle piłuje te swoje dziwne znaleźione rzeczy) (Rory: Powiem szczerze..Nadal nie robię tego dla pieniędzy.. Uważam moje zwycięstwo za oszustwo.. Nie zwyciężam bo jestem jakiś tam Alejandro czy Heather albo Scott. Jestem od nich lepszy. Niech mnie wywalą ale to ja zaciągnełem najlepszych zawodników na dno. Robie to tylko by komuś uprzykszyć życie...) Klasa 1 Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Kelly i RJ siedzą z dala od siebie po czym Kelly rzuta w nią drinkiem. RJ: 'Hej!.. ('RJ: 'Wzieła mnie tylko dlatego że potrzebowała sojusznika ale ja nadal jestem za Wczasowiczami i nigdy nie pęde w soujuszu z Przewodnikiem,albo Pasażerem) ('Kelly: Zostały mi trzy opcje. Ona, Kendal i Rory. Sylvia jest jak dla mnie za dziwna a Victor chce mnie zabić. Później odrzuciłam kolejne dwie osoby.Kendal pewnie by mnie prześledzał a Rory praktycznie jest moim najmniejszym pryszczem. Nie żebym je miała czy coś...Pozostała RJ) Kelly: Nie możemy się zaprzyjaźnić? RJ: To dlaczego we mnie kremem rzucasz?! Stołówka Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy zawodnicy usiedli i zaczeli jeść po czym Izzy w przebraniu Alice weszła. Izzy: '''Witajcie moi kochanii.. '''Kelly: '''Eee?! Gdzie jest Chef a gdzie Alice.. '''Izzy: '''Ja jestem Alice. A Chef leci na Big Ben. '''Sylvia: '''Ty jesteś Izzy i skąd Chef ma samolot lub coś w tym guście... '''Izzy: '''Chcesz powiedzieć spadochron? '''Kendal: Tak, więc?! Izzy: Wyrzuciłam go z samolotu. Alice leży z kroplówką w pokoju po tym jak nieszczęśliwie zrobiła salta w powietrzu. Walneła w ściane. Prawie wyleciała przez okno i rozwaliła żyrandol. Victor: Auć!! Izzy: Za 5 minut wyjdziecie z samolotu i wjedziecie do Banku a zarazem Sejfu pancernego. Korytarz główny Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy z niecierpliwością patrzyli na Izzy. Kelly: 'Więc jakie dzisiejsze zadanie? '''Victor: '''Tylko żeby nie było Kethupu! ('Victor: 'Boje się kethupu!) ('Kelly: Niech będzie kethup!) Izzy: Będziecie pracować w parach. Kendal/RJ, Sylvia/Victor, Rory/Kelly. Kelly: '''Od biedy ujdzie. '''Rory: Przez ceibie wymiotować mi się chce. Kendal: '''I tak kiedyś byliśmy w drużynie. '''RJ: Nie licz że będą oklaski jak to powiesz. Sylvia: '''Tylko nie on! '''Victor: '''Bym powiedział to samo ale wtedy bym musiał cię przepraszać za zabieranie takiego żałosnego tekstu. '''Sylvia: Chcesz kethup? Victor: Oh...Będe cicho. Sylvia: Grzeczny... Izzy: 'Na terenie 3 miejsc musicie znaleźć sztuczne sztabki złota... Do roboty. Stary sejf Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png ''Koło starego sejfu kręcą się Kendal i RJ. '''RJ: Wygramy to! Kendal: Jeszcze nie mamy sztabki.. RJ: Daj się pocieszyć. Kendal: Dlaczego poszłaś do klasy 1 bez pożegnania? RJ: Przecież byłam tam jeden tydzeń..Na stołówce też byłam więc pożegnanie nie miało sensu. Kendal: Dla mnie by miało... RJ: Jak to?! Kendal: Bo ja cię.... Nagle RJ usiadła na czerwonym przycisku. Po całym korytarzu rozrosły się lasery. RJ: I tak nie wydostanitemy się stąd więc dokończ.. Kendal: Bo ja cię...cię...Chciałem ostrzec! (Kendal: Nie mogłem tego powiedzieć nie wiem dlaczego!) RJ: 'Za późno Przy sortownii Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png ''Nieco zdyszani Victor i Sylvia przylecieli w centrum sortownii po czym rozejrzeli się.. '''Sylvia: '''Można się było spodziewać że to kolejny dziwny budynek.. '''Victor: '''Ale jesteśmy po raz pierwszy w jakim kolwiek budynku.. '''Sylvia: '''Nie oglądałeś TP?! '''Victor: Nie.. Victor coś znajduje i bierze do kieszenii. Victor: Mam sztabke. Sylvia: Szybko poszło.. Gdy podnieśli sztabke rozległ się hałas i wszyscy polecieli do korytarza głównego sprawdzić co się dzieje. Korytarz główny Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy pędem przybiegli do Izzy po czym rozmawiali. Izzy: '''To wy to zrobiliście?! '''Victor: My tylko szukaliśmy sztabek złota. Kelly: '''Przecież są sztuczne. '''Kendal: '''Nie sądzisz że ktos wziął prawdziwe co nie? '''Federalny: Ja sądze.. Policjanci zabrali Sylvie i Victora do ciężarówki. Izzy: Nie zabierajcie ich.. Federalny: Tylko że oni byli tylko w sortowni gdzie została tajemnie przywieziona 99% sztabka złota. Najczystszą na świecie. Pewien policjant wyszedły z radiowozu i mówił coś na ucho federalnemu. Federalny: 'Jak to nie mają?! Zabrać na komisariat i zebrać zeznania. ''Policjant odszedł. Ciężarówka odjechała z nimi. 'Izzy: '''Cos się jeszcze stało? '''Federalny: '''Nie wiem jak to zrobicie ale jeżeli wasi przyjaciele mają wrócić znajdźcie sztabki złota przed nami. Nigdy dotąd na to nie pozwalałem. ''Wszyscy pobiegli. 2 piętro Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy już od godziny szukają tej sztabki gdy zaczynają marudzić. '''Kelly: '''Ale się wkopali! A teraz to my musimy zamiast nich szukać! '''Rory: A gdzie wogóle jest Izzy?! Kendal: 'Powiedziała że idzie zobaczyć się z Alice. Uciekła! '''RJ: '''Po czym poznałeś. ('Kendal: Podczas pobytu z Kelly RJ się zmieniła. Strasznie!) Kelly: 'Musimy naprawde to znaleźć. '''RJ: '''Federalny nas nigdy stąd nie wypuści. Areszt Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png ''Victor gra na harmonijce a sylvia piłuje kraty. '''Sylvia: Przestań grać tylko mi pomóż! Victor: Niee.. Sylvia: Chcesz się stąd wydostać?! Victor: 'A da się w inny sposób? '''Sylvia: '''Chyba że oddasz sztabke. '''Victor: '''Ja jej nie mam. Gdzieś ją położyłem. ''Victor podszedł do krat i je otworzył. '''Sylvia: '''Jak to zrobiłeś?! '''Victor: Miałem klucze.. Sylvia: A ja piłowałam głupia godzine!... (Sylvia: Nigdy więcej z nim nie jestem w parze!) Przed wejściem do banku Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Sylvia i Victor spostrzegli opancerzone samochody strzeżące wejścia do banku. Weszli więc przez przewód wentylacyjny. Korytarz Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Victor znalazł miejsce w którym zostawił sztabki. Niestety były trzy więc wziął wszystkie.Podbiegli do federalnego po czym dał jedną z nich. Federalny: Wypuścili was? Ale dobra mam...Czekaj..Chciałeś mnie oszukać! To jest fałszywka!.. Alice pdobiegła do Victora i drugą sztabke złota dała w ręce Izzy. Alice: '''To ona ukradła! '''Wszyscy: Alice?! Alice: Ta cholera mnie zamkneła w pokoju. Władze zabrały Izzy. Izzy: To nie prawda! Kłamsto! Puście mnie! Kelly: '''A więc kto wygrał? '''Alice: Nie byłam tu cały czas ale sądze że Victor i Sylvia. Kendal: 'Ale to oni włączyli alarm i pojawił się federalny... '''Alice: '''Fedralny.. który zabrał Izzy. Widzimy się na Ceremonii. Przed stołówką Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png ''Sylvia,RJ,Kelly i Kendal dyskutują.. '''Sylvia: Głosujmy na... Oprócz nas zostaje tylko Victor i Rory... Może ty Kelly? Kelly: 'Chcecie na mnie głosować?! '''Kendal: '''Może.. '''Kelly: '''Głosujce na Rory'ego. ''Kelly odchodzi. Przed salą ceremonii Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Przed sala stoją Rory i Victor. '''Victor: Głosujemy na Kelly? Rory: 'Kelly chyba nie jest zagrożeniem. Może RJ? '''Victor: '''A może... ''Podchodzi Kelly. '''Rory: Kelly? Zagłosuj na RJ. Kelly: Dlaczego? Rory: I tak twój soujsz by się nie udał z nią. Kelly: 'Dobrze.. ('Kelly: 'Moge zagłosować na Rory'ego wtedy mam szanse by odpadł lub na RJ gdzie może dojść do dogrywki. Wtedy i tak pewnie Rory by odpadł.) ('Rory: Wiem że chcą mnie wywalić i nie przejmuje się tym) Ceremonia Plik:Rozwiązanie_drużyn.png Wszyscy z niecierpliwością oprócz Victora i Sylvie spoglądają na Alice. Alice: '''No cóż. Jak wiecie nie mogliście głosować na Victora i Sylvie. Więc parzporty oczywiście do nich wędrują. Następni bezpieczni to: *Kelly *Kendal '''Alice: '''Cóż.. Pozostała RJ i Rory. Jeden z was otrzymał 4 głosy. Paszport dostaje: .... .... .... .... .... .... '''Alice: '''RJ! Rory odpadsz! '''Rory: Trudno... Rory wchodzi na katapulte po czym wystrzeliwuje go w powietrze. Alice: 'Mało dziwna ceremonia ale będą pewnie dziwniejsze. Pozostała piątka. Kto wygra? A kto nie da sobie rady następnym razem. Dowecie się tego w The Adventures of the World. Ekskluzywny klip ''Federalny przygląda się sztabce po czym poznaje że to fałszywka. Zaczyna krzyczeć. W klasie 1 Sylvia i Victor gadają. '''Sylvia: Zaraz...Masz jeszcze ostatnią sztabkę... Victor: '''Tak a co? '''Sylvia: Pokaż.. Sylvia zobaczyła sztabke. Okazało się że to orginał. Wyrzuciła ją przez okno. KONIEC! Fajny odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Taki sobie Może być Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny